jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Recusant-Klasse-Zerstörer
|Preis=*Nicht zum Kauf verfügbar *Geschätzter Wert: 61.000.000 Revenge of the Sith Collection |Modifiziert= |Merkmale=Skelettartiger Rumpf |Länge=1.187 MeterRaumschiffe und Fahrzeuge – Alle technischen Details im Aufriss |Breite=157 Meter |Höhe=163 Meter |Beschleunigung=2.800 g |Wendigkeit= |Sublicht= |MGLT= |Antrieb=3 Hauptschubdüsen |Hyperraumantrieb=*Klasse 2,0 *Backup: Klasse 12 *Effektive Reichweite: 30.000 Lichtjahre |Schild=Deflektorschilde |Hülle=Gepanzert |Energie=Maximal 8.600 Tonnen Treibstoffverbrauch pro Sekunde im Hauptreaktor |Sensoren=Elektromagnetische Sensorantennen |Kommunikation= |Zielsuchsystem= |Bewaffnung=*1 Schwere Doppel- turbolaserkanone *4 Schwere Turbolaserkanonen *6 Schwere Doppel- turbolasertürme *5 Turbolaserkanonen *30 Punktabwehr- Doppellaserkanonen *12 Leichte Punktabwehr-Doppellaserkanonen *60 Leichte Punkt- abwehr-Laserkanonen |Navcom=Navigationscomputer |Crew=*300 *Droidenhirn |Passagiere=40.000 deaktivierte Kampfdroiden |Beladung=10.000 Tonnen |Hangar=Mehrere Staffeln ''Geier''-Klasse- und Tri-JägerDunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader |Vorräte=2 Jahre |In Dienst= |Erste Sichtung=21 VSY |Außer Dienst= |Letzte Sichtung=0 NSYMein Bruder – Mein Feind |Zerstört= |Schlachten= |Besitzer= |Kommandanten= |Crewmitglieder= |Rolle=*KreuzerRepublic Commando (Videospiel) *Unterstützungsschiff *Landungsschiff |Flotten= |Zugehörigkeit=*Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme **Handelsgilde **Techno-Union *Rebellen-Allianz *Korporationssektor- verwaltung }} Der Leichte Zerstörer der Recusant-Klasse, oft als Handelsgilden-Unterstützungsschiff, '-Zerstörer' bzw. '-Unterstützungszerstörer' oder Recusant-Zerstörer bekannt, wurde während der Klonkriege von der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme eingesetzt. Der Zerstörer fiel vor allem durch seine skelettartige Hüllenkonstruktion auf, die im Kampf jedoch eher nachteilig war. Das Schiff war in drei Teile gegliedert: Den Bug mit der Kommandobrücke, der Hauptschiffsrumpf, unter dem die meiste Technik untergebracht war, und das Heck mit den drei Triebwerken. Die Recusant-Klasse wurde von den Hoersch-Kessel Motorenwerken und dem Pionierkorps der Freiwilligen für ein freies DacThe Clone Wars – Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge gebaut. Zwar wurde das Schiff serienmäßig von der Techno-Union in Auftrag gegeben, doch lieferte die Handelsgilde die nötigen Rohstoffe und Komponenten, die diese wiederum von den ihnen unterstellten Regierungen erhielt. Obwohl sie zunächst für Angriffe auf Handelsfrachter eingesetzt wurden, verwendete man sie im weiteren Verlauf der Klonkriege auch in größeren Schlachten, wo sie vor allem aufgrund ihrer Feuerkraft eingesetzt wurden. Auch nach Ende des Krieges fanden sich noch vereinzelt Zerstörer dieser Klasse. Beschreibung Äußeres und Aufbau [[Datei:Grievous' Zerstörer.jpg|links|miniatur|Ein leichter Zerstörer der Recusant-Klasse]] Der Recusant-Klasse-Zerstörer war 1.187 Meter lang, 157 Meter breit und 163 Meter hoch. Er war in dunklen Grautönen gehalten. An der Steuerbord-Seite war das Symbol der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme aufgemalt. Das Schiff benötigte wenig Platz für seine Mannschaft, weshalb er auch seine Skelettform erhielt, und besaß keine Hangars. Die skelettartige Form bot Unterschlupf wie Andockbuchten für Separatisten-Raumjäger, die sich in den Nischen des Schiffes verstecken konnten. Allerdings war es so auch feindlichen Schiffen möglich, an den Zerstörer anzudocken, wenn dieser sich in einem Kampf befand und die Sensoren auf feindliche Schiffe ausgerichtet hatte. Am Bug des Schiffes stach die Kommandobrücke hervor, die aus dem Rumpf herausragte und der Brücke eines Zerstörers der ''Providence''-Klasse ähnelte. Im Hauptschiffsrumpf befand sich ein Transitschacht, der die einzelnen Teile des Schiffes miteinander verband. Daneben befanden sich bewohnbare Decks. Wie sein äußerer Aufbau hatte der Recusant-Klasse-Zerstörer ein hohles Inneres, das allerdings nur wenig Platz für Wohnräume und Ähnliches bot. Auf der Oberfläche des Schiffes waren Antennen mit elektromagnetischen Sensoren für die taktische Regulierung und Lasergeschütze angebracht. Über das Schiff verteilt waren auch viele Lichtquellen zu finden, die den Zerstörer beleuchten konnten. Technik Der Zerstörer konnte mithilfe seiner Triebwerke mit bis zu 2.800 g beschleunigen. Der Hyperantrieb der Klasse 2,0 hatte eine effektive Reichweite von 30.000 Lichtjahren. Er wurde wie viele andere Separatisten-Schiffe weitestgehend von Droidenhirnen gesteuert. Die Droidengehirne besaßen jedoch kein Improvisations- und Anpassungsvermögen, sodass sie in manchen Fällen auf ein Ziel feuerten, bis dieses zerstört war, und dabei alle anderen Dinge außer Acht ließen. Die Gehirne ließen sich nicht von außen steuern, sondern mussten bei Ausfall manuell reaktiviert werden. Teile des Schiffes waren mit Atmosphäre und künstlicher Schwerkraft versehen, um Lebewesen auf den Zerstörer lassen zu können. Dazu gehörte auch die Kommandobrücke. Die Technik auf der Kommandobrücke war für Gossams ausgelegt, sodass es Menschen oder anderen Spezies mit kürzeren Fingern oft schwer fiel, diese zu bedienen. Der Hauptreaktor des Schiffes befand sich unter dem Rumpf und verbrauchte 8.600 Tonnen Treibstoff pro Sekunde. Er wurde von Neutrinokühlergrills vor Überhitzung bewahrt. Von den Reaktoren gingen Energieleitungen ab, die das gesamte Schiff mit Energie versorgten. Die Energie wurde zuerst gesammelt und dann an die verschiedenen Organe weitergeleitet. Am Heck befanden sich drei Schubdüsen, auch der Hyperantrieb war dort vorhanden. Bewaffnung miniatur|Die Kanonen des Zerstörers Für ein Schiff seiner Größe hatte der Recusant-Klasse sehr viel an Bewaffnung zu bieten. Die schwere Bugturbolaserkanone und die vier schweren Turbolaserkanonen waren am Bug jeweils an der Unterseite zu finden. Längs in der Mitte wurde das Schiff ventral von sechs weiteren schweren Turbolasertürmen geschützt. Zudem besaß der Zerstörer fünf Turbolaserkanonen, von denen je zwei zu den Seiten und eine nach hinten ausgerichtet war. Alle Turbolaserwaffen waren für Langstreckenschüsse ausgelegt. Außerdem waren dreißig Doppellaserkanonen angebracht; je eine Batterie nach vorne und hinten und je zwei nach rechts und links. Zwölf leichte Doppellaserkanonen dienten ebenfalls zur Abwehr, wobei eine Batterie in Bugrichtung, eine nach Backbord und eine nach Steuerbord feuerte. Schließlich gab es noch sechzig Punktstrahllaserabwehrkanonen, von denen je drei Batterien in alle vier Richtungen ragten. So war es dem Recusant-Klasse-Zerstörer möglich, sich in alle Richtungen hin zu verteidigen und anzugreifen. Mit seinen Geschützen konnte er sogar einen Zerstörer der Providence-Klasse in kurzer Zeit zerstören. Allerdings konnten kleinere, besser manövrierbare Schiffe dem Laserfeuer des Zerstörers entkommen und unter seine verletzliche Hüllenkonstruktion gelangen. Die Hauptgeschütze waren die wichtigste Bewaffnung des Schiffes. Zudem erlaubten die glatten Hüllensegmente, dass das Schiff von einem zirkulierenden Energieschild umschlossen wurde. Besatzung Die Crew eines leichten Zerstörers der Recusant-Klasse bestand aus dreihundert aktivierten Droiden und Gossams. Zudem konnte das Schiff bis zu 40.000 deaktivierte Kampfdroiden mitnehmen. Gesteuert wurde es von Droidengehirnen, was eine weitere Besatzung beinahe unnötig machte. An Bord waren keine Bodentruppen zu finden, stattdessen jedoch Sicherheitsdroiden zur Bordverteidigung. Allerdings konnten an Bord nie mehr als 3.000 Droiden gleichzeitig aktiviert werden, da das Schiff dafür nicht genug Platz bot. Die Sicherheitsdroiden, größtenteils B1-Kampfdroiden, B2-Superkampfdroiden und BX-Kommandodroiden, liefen Patrouille auf dem Schiff, meist in kleineren Gruppen von drei oder vier oder bewachten die wichtigen Räume und Hallen des Schiffes. Die Schiffe wurden von Taktikdroiden und verschiedenen Separatisten-Kommandanten wie beispielsweise General Grievous kommandiert. Unter der Hülle des Zerstörers fanden ''Geier''-Klasse-Droiden und Tri-Droidenjäger Platz. Kommandiert wurden die Schiffe meist von Droiden oder Gossams. Auf der Brücke waren nur Techniker-Droiden zu finden, die nicht bewaffnet waren und an ihren Energieschaltern leicht deaktiviert werden konnten. Verwendung Da die Zerstörer der Recusant-Klasse zunächst für private Flotten produziert wurden, stellten sie in der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme einen wichtigen Teil der Raumflotte dar. Obwohl einzelne Zerstörer oftmals für Angriffe auf Handelsfrachter eingesetzt wurden, konnten sie in großer Zahl sogar Kreuzer zerstören. Als leichtes Kriegsschiff nahm der Recusant-Klasse-Zerstörer als zahlreichen Feldzügen teil, da sie allein durch ihre Feuerkraft den Gegner verunsicherten, da sie auch zur Durchführung von Bombardements eingesetzt wurden. Zwar konnten sie auch einzeln in Hinterhalten feindliche Kreuzer kampfunfähig machen, doch wurden sie oftmals auch als Flaggschiff von Kampfverbänden eingesetzt , da sie als Kommandoschiffe gebaut worden waren. Manchmal unterstützten sie auch Zerstörer der Providence-Klasse und deckten ihre Angriffe mit ihrer Feuerkraft. Auch für die Blockade oder den Schutz wichtiger Planeten setzten die Separatisten Zerstörer der Recusant-Klasse ein. Zudem konnten sie Truppen ins Feld bringen, solange sie dabei nicht vom Boden aus angegriffen wurden. Aufgrund ihrer Droiden-Technologie konnten sie jedoch nicht unabhängig denken und wurden oftmals zerstört, bevor man sie wieder ersetzte. Obwohl sie daher meist in größeren Gruppen unterwegs waren und sich auf ein Ziel konzentrierten, nahmen sie bei Raubüberfällen auf republikanische Schiffe oft mehr an Bord, als es ihnen möglich war. Geschichte Konstruktion [[Datei:Flotte von Grievous.JPG|links|miniatur|Ein Recusant-Klasse-Zerstörer im Flottenverband]] Nachdem die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme gegründet worden war und ihr Anführer Graf Dooku die Aufstellung einer eigenen Armee befahl, stahlen Quarren-Arbeiter Technik-Konzepte ihres Nachbarvolkes, den Mon Calamari. Daraufhin bauten die Hoersch-Kessel Motorenwerke und die Freiwilligen für ein freies Dac den leichte Zerstörer der Recusant-Klasse auf Grundlage der entwendeten Pläne. Zwar wurde das Schiff serienmäßig und in Massenproduktion von der Technologie-Union in Auftrag gegeben, doch lieferte die Handelsgilde die nötigen Rohstoffe und Komponenten, die diese wiederum von den ihnen unterstellten Regierungen erhielt. Seitdem wurden sie immer wieder gebaut, vernichtet und ersetzt. Es gab des Öfteren Probleme, da die Droidengehirne oft mehr Diebesgut aufnahmen, als sie tragen konnten. Die Produktion war dafür aber recht günstig, sodass es keinerlei finanzielle Probleme gab. Ihre wahre Stärke zeigte sich erst bei größerer Zahl: Schon vier bis sechs Schiffe dieser Klasse konnten einem Sternzerstörer der ''Venator''- oder ''Sieges''-Klasse gefährlich werden. Um allerdings gegen einen [[Mandator-II-Klasse-Sterndreadnought|Dreadnought der Mandator-II-Klasse]] der Kuat-Triebwerkswerften anzukommen, benötigte man bis zu eintausend dieser Schiffe. So waren während der Klonkriege meist nur Konvois aus mindestens vier dieser Schiffe unterwegs. Sie konzentrierten sich meist auf ein Ziel und waren nur für das Militär erhältlich. Ein bekannter Recusant-Klasse-Zerstörer war die Patriot Fist, die in den Werften von Minntooine erbaut wurde. Klonkriege [[Datei:Gefangennahme von Eeth Koth.jpg|miniatur|Der Recusant-Klasse-Zerstörer greift Eeth Koths Sternzerstörer an]] Als Grievous einen Angriff auf Kamino ausführte, nutzte er [[Grievous' Recusant-Klasse-Zerstörer|einen speziellen Recusant-Klasse-Zerstörer]] als Flaggschiff. Nach Verlassen des Hyperraums ließ er seinen Flottenverband sofort die Angriffsformation Echo-3 einnehmen und stellte den Zerstörer an die Spitze. Allerdings beinhaltete sein Plan, die Fregatten zerstören zu lassen, deren Trümmer in die Meere von Kamino fallen und dort zu Kraken-Schiffen umgebaut werden sollten. Im Laufe der Schlacht schütze er daher den Zerstörer, bis sich Grievous selbst nach Kamino begab, woraufhin der Taktikdroide TV-94 das Kommando übernahm. Letztlich wurde die Flotte jedoch geschlagen, woraufhin der Zerstörer fliehen musste. Er führte mit seinem Zerstörer auch einen überraschenden Angriff auf den Venator-Klasse-Sternzerstörer des Jedi-Meisters Eeth Koth aus und dockte schließlich an dessen Schiff an, nachdem er es nach einem Bombardement auf seine Oberfläche gefechtsunfähig gemacht hatte. Danach nahm er den Jedi gefangen und flog ins Saleucami-System, um dort mit der Landung von Truppen zu beginnen. Stattdessen traf jedoch eine republikanische Flotte ein, die durch einen Trick Eeth Koths alarmiert worden war. Grievous befahl, Obi-Wan Kenobis Kreuzer mithilfe eines an Grievous' Schiff montierten Traktorstrahls heranzuziehen, da er sich des Jedi persönlich annehmen wollte. Indes hatte ein kleiner Trupp Klonkrieger unter der Führung von Anakin Skywalker und Adi Gallia in einem Jedi-Botschafter-Shuttle an Grievous' Zerstörer angedockt. Während die Klone das Schiff bewachten, begaben sich die beiden Jedi auf die Brücke, um Koth zu befreien, liefen aber in eine Falle von TV-94. Nachdem sie diese überwunden hatten, kehrten sie mit dem entführten Jedi auf ihr Schiff zurück, während ein Kampf zwischen Kenobis Kreuzer und dem Flaggschiff des Generals entbrannte; im Duell unterlag der General dabei Kenobi und auch während seiner Flucht entkam er einem zweiten Aufeinandertreffen. Anakin Skywalker gelang es schließlich, mittels des Botschafter-Shuttles die Übriggebliebenen abzuholen, während Grievous mit einem C-9979-Landungsschiff nach Saleucami flüchtete und seinen schwer beschädigten Zerstörer zurückließ. [[Datei:Recusant-Feuer.jpg|miniatur|links|Der Recusant-Klasse-Zerstörer greift das Kommandoschiff im Sullust-System an]] Mehrere Zerstörer der Recusant-Klasse gehörten der Flotte an, welche den Planeten Raxus bewachte. Ebenso gehörten mehrere Zerstörer der Recusant-Klasse zum Kampfverband der Separatisten, der im Sullust-System die republikanischen Truppen in ein Gefecht verwickelte. Einer der Zerstörer unterstand dem Kommando des Taktikdroiden TJ-912 , dem während der Schlacht von Dooku befohlen wurde, das Kommandoschiff der Providence-Klasse der Separatisten zu zerstören. Dooku hatte von seinem Meister Darth Sidious den Auftrag erhalten, seine Schülerin Asajj Ventress zu töten, die sich auf dem Zerstörer aufhielt. Obwohl der Taktikdroide damit die Zerstörung seiner Truppen voraus sah, leistete er dem Befehl Folge und eröffnete das Feuer auf das Kommandoschiff, der wenig später zerstört wurde. Danach ließ TJ-912 Scanneruntersuchungen durchführen, die ihm bestätigten, dass Ventress nicht überlebt hatte. Danach zog er sich auf Dookus Befehl hin aus der Schlacht zurück. Allerdings hatten sowohl Ventress als auch die Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker, die sich auf dem Kommandoschiff duelliert hatten, überlebt und konnten entkommen. Letzte Schlachten des Krieges Einige Zerstörer der Recusant-Klasse gehörten der Flotte an, die im Jahr 19 VSY eine Blockade um den Planeten Boz Pity errichtete. Als die Republik mit dem Venator-Klasse-Sternzerstörer Intervention einen Angriff startete, eröffneten die Zerstörer das Feuer auf den neuangekommenden Sternzerstörer. Während eine Staffel Sternjäger den Kampf im Orbit weiterführte, konnte die Intervention auf Boz Pity landen.Besessen Während der Schlacht von Coruscant waren mehrere Recusant-Klasse-Zerstörer im Einsatz. Zu ihren Aufgaben gehörte die Eskortierung der Unsichtbaren Hand, dem dortigen Flaggschiff von General Grievous. Während der Schlacht kollidierte einer der Zerstörer mit einer [[Munificent-Klasse-Sternfregatte/Legends|Sternfregatte der Munificent-Klasse]]. Mehrere Zerstörer fanden auch in der Schlacht von Kashyyyk Verwendung. Ein Recusant-Klasse-Zerstörer landete kurz vor der Schlacht auf einen Wroshyr-Baum, als die Republik-Kommandos vom Delta Squad die Brücke von Kachirho zerstörten. Der Zerstörer landete mehrere Wellen Kampfdroiden, darunter auch verbesserte Zwergspinnendroiden, MagnaWächter und Droidekas, und versuchte, mit ihnen die Kontrolle über Kachirho zu übernehmen. Allerdings konnten die Republik-Kommandos den Zerstörer mit vier bodengestützten Geschützen unschädlich machen, wobei sie den Kontakt zum Soldaten RC-1207 verloren. Nach der Schlacht und der Abschaltung der Droidenarmee reaktivierte die Crew des Frachters Drunk Dancer einen solchen Zerstörer, um so einen Detainer-CC-2200-Abfangkreuzer des Galaktischen Imperiums außer Gefecht zu setzen. Er war während der Schlacht von Turbolasern getroffen worden, hatte seine Hauptgeschütze und seine Triebwerke aber behalten. Zwar versuchte die Crew das System des Schiffes zu hacken, doch war er während der Schlacht nicht nicht angemessen abgeschaltet worden und daher wollten die Gehirne seine Systeme überprüfen, bevor sie ihn wieder in Betrieb nehmen wollten. Während der Systemchecks schalteten sich allerdings die Lichtquellen auf dem Schiff ein, wodurch der Abfangkreuzer alarmiert wurde. Schließlich erlaubte ihnen der Computer jedoch, am Kreuzer anzudocken. Dort bemerkten sie, dass immer noch Kampfdroiden aktiviert waren, die sie jedoch ausschalten konnten. Zusammen mit dem Landungsboot, in dem ein anderer Teil des Teams untergebracht war, drangen sie bis auf die Brücke vor, wo nur wenige Techniker-Droiden verblieben waren, die sie an ihren Energieschaltern ausschalten konnten. Sie machten die Hauptgeschütze betriebsbereit, während die Sicherheitsdroiden bereits versuchten, auf die Brücke zu kommen. Dabei wollte das Hirn jedoch seine Aufgabe fortsetzen, die es zuvor hatte nicht beenden können – die Bombardierung Kashyyyks. Stattdessen gelang es der Crew der Drunk Dancer jedoch, den Zerstörer auf ein neuen Ziel auszurichten: den Abfangkreuzer. Kurz darauf wurde Ugan, der Kapitän des Kreuzers, von einem seiner Untergebenen informiert, dass sich das Schiff reaktiviert hatte und nun auf den Kreuzer zuflog. Der Crew gelang es nicht mehr, der Kollision auszuweichen, die beide Schiffe zerstörte. Nach den Klonkriegen [[Datei:Recusant-Rebellen.jpg|miniatur|Ein Recusant-Klasse-Zerstörer im Dienste der Rebellen]] Nach der Abschaltung der Droidenarmee waren immer noch einige leichte Zerstörer der Recusant-Klasse in der Galaxis zu finden. Während die Korporationssektorverwaltung Dutzende der Schiffe in ihren Dienst stellte, besaß die Rebellen-Allianz ein stark modifiziertes und an eine größere lebende Besatzung angepasstes Exemplar, welches sie 0 NSY in einem Gefecht einsetzen. Ein Zerstörer der Recusant-Klasse diente 137 NSY als Teil des Verborgenen Tempels, einem Gebäude, das aus ausrangierten Schiffen bestand.Der verborgene Tempel Hinter den Kulissen [[Datei:Recusant-Konzept.jpg|links|miniatur|Das Konzept des Recusant-Klasse-Zerstörers in The Clone Wars, gezeichnet von Wayne Lo]] *Der leichte Zerstörer der Recusant-Klasse wurde für Die Rache der Sith entworfen. Dazu verwendete man Konzepte für ein Schiff der Rebellen-Allianz der Original-Trilogie, das es nicht in den Film geschafft hatte. Grund für die Erschaffung des Leichten Recusant-Klasse-Zerstörers war, dass man während der Anfangssequenz von Die Rache der Sith, als zwei Sternjäger durch eine tobende Schlacht über Coruscant fliegen, möglichst viele verschiedene Schiffe bieten wollte. Später fand das Schiff auch in die Fernsehserie Einzug, wobei die Konzepte von Wayne Lo aufgearbeitet wurden. *''Recusant'' ist latein und bedeutet „''Verweigerer''“. *In der deutschen Version der Risszeichnungen wird die Recusant-Klasse als „Leichter Sternzerstörer“ bezeichnet. Dies ist jedoch eine Fehlübersetzung von „light destroyer“ (leichter Zerstörer). *In den Risszeichnungen wird erwähnt, dass es erst vier bis sechs Recusant-Klasse-Zerstörer mit einem Jedi-Kreuzer aufnehmen könnten. Das gelingt in Grievous' Hinterhalt jedoch einem einzigen Schiff. In den Zeichnungen wird außerdem gesagt, dass Schiffe dieser Klasse keinen Hangar besitzen, welche in Grievous' Hinterhalt und der Comicgeschichte Besessen jedoch deutlich zu erkennen sind. *''The Clone Wars – Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge'' gibt seine Länge mit 2.544 Metern an. Dies könnte die vermeintlich unpassende Stärke, Größe und Kapazität in Grievous' Hinterhalt zu erklären versuchen. Quellen * * * * * *''Republic Commando (Videospiel)'' *''Besessen'' *''Dark Lord'' *''Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' *''Mein Bruder – Mein Feind'' *''Legacy'' – Der verborgene Tempel *''Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''Die Rache der Sith – Die Risszeichnungen'' (Inhalt im Kompendium vorhanden) *''Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge – Alle technischen Details im Aufriss'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' *''Revenge of the Sith Collection'' * * * (Inhalt in der Collection vorhanden) * }} Einzelnachweise }} cs:Lehký destruktor třídy Recusant en:Recusant-class light destroyer es:Destructor ligero clase Recusante fr:Destroyer léger de classe Recusant hu:Recusant-osztályú könnyű romboló it:Cacciatorpediniere classe Recusant ja:レキューザント級軽デストロイヤー nl:Recusant-class Light Destroyer no:Separatistdestroyer ru:Лёгкий разрушитель типа «Бунтарь» Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Zerstörerklassen Kategorie:Kreuzerklassen Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Hoersch-Kessel Motorenwerke Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Separatisten Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen des Korporationssektors Kategorie:Recusant-Klasse Kategorie:Legends